No existe sólo una forma de amar
by Akari Yumei
Summary: "Te contaré una pequeña historia" Fue lo que me dijo mi querido abuelo. Y sigo sin entender el motivo de que me haya contado esa historia el día de San Valentín. Vee, probablemente si vuelvo a recordar la historia pueda entenderla esta vez.. Italia recuerda una historia de Antiguo Roma. Multi-parejas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Nota:** Arthur dice que será un héroe porque quiere seguir el ejemplo de Alfred. Aparición de varias Nyotalias. Los personajes de la historia son mayores de edad, rondan los 22 y 28 años. Los demás son adolescentes. Esta es otra perspectiva del fic "Fuiste mi héroe, yo seré el tuyo", no es necesario que lo lean para entender además que es más fuertecillo que este, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran si quieren jaja ¡Feliz Día!

* * *

**No existe sólo una forma de amar**

"Te contaré una pequeña historia" Fue lo que me dijo mi querido abuelo. Y sigo sin entender el motivo de que me haya contado esa historia el día de San Valentín. _Vee_, probablemente si vuelvo a recordar la historia pueda entenderla esta vez.

A ver…_Vee_, creo que lo que dijo ese día por la tarde fue:

Escucha, Feliciano, esta historia. ¡Es muy bonita! Pero debes mantenerte atento.

Sucede que Isabel y Chiara son un par de hermanas que disfruta una salida en San Valentín. No te hagas ilusiones. Ellas dos, a pesar que son muy unidas, tienen una diferencia de carácter abismal. Porque, te lo digo, Isabel intenta comprarle flores y chocolates para alegrarla, pero ella se apena demasiado y en vez de decir gracias dice algo como: "Bastarda, no creas que puedes ganarme con esas tonterías, soy tu hermana y debes tratarme mejor que como a cada uno de tus novios" Claro, no lo dice en serio, la quiere mucho pero no sabe expresarse bien.

Ahora, este tipo de días puede disfrutarlo cualquiera, incluso puede ser un día madre e hijo. Y es el caso de Francene, quien lleva a su pequeño hijo, Matthew, a dar un paseo en ese día. Ese pequeño lo es todo para ella, y sucede al revés, uno con el otro son su única familia. Y no creas que es penoso ¡Ellos son muy felices!

¿Y sabes, Feliciano? También hay parejas de personas de un mismo sexo, sé que suena raro y que ellos tienen muchas dificultades, pero ¡Hay quienes logran su felicidad! Escucha, Alfred es un muchacho muy hiperactivo e infantil, y sin embargo ¡Quiere usar ese día para proponerle matrimonio a Arthur! ¿Puedes creerlo, Feli?

Resulta que estas personas han pasado un feliz día. Ya es tarde. La pareja de hermanas pasea tranquilamente. Madre e hijo aún están mirando atracciones y esas cosas. Por otro lado, Alfred aún espera una respuesta de Arthur, es que este no le dijo que sí, pero tampoco le dijo que no.

Pero aquí viene lo inesperado. Feli, escucha esto, es importante. Estos tres pares de personas están en un mismo lugar sin darse cuenta. Y un auto se descarrila. Casi atropella a Matthew y Francine, pero ella es salvada por Alfred, Matthew sí fue alcanzado, no letalmente pero queda muy lastimado y gracias a Alfred él tiene más tiempo de vida.

Alfred se salva sin embargo otro auto que pierde el control no frena a tiempo. Casi lo arrolla. Siendo salvado por Arthur quien es herido también.

Alfred y Francene están llorando, tienen mucha desesperación. Pero hay algo bueno, Caterina es médico y trata de ayudar a Matthew, le da primeros auxilios y además de eso, le indica a Isabel cómo ayudar a Arthur.

Llegan las ambulancias, ambos heridos son llevados gravemente al hospital, aún tienen tiempo gracias a Chiara. El que causó el accidente muere. Matthew está peor que Arthur porque su corazón fue dañado y pierde mucha sangre.

Alfred y Francine siguen llorando desconsolados. Incluso Fran pide a gritos que salven al pequeño ya que es lo único que le queda.

A los dos días todavía no consiguen un donante, el tipo de sangre que tiene Matthew no es común. Arthur lo escucha, ¿Sabes qué es interesante? Este muchacho posee el mismo tipo de sangre que el pequeño y pide que salven al niño donando su sangre y corazón.

Matthew se salva y Arthur muere irremediablemente. ¿Sabes qué dijo Arthur? Dijo que será un héroe para el menor.

Alfred pega alaridos cuando se entera. En el funeral pide que se lo lleven a él, es comprensible, es mucho dolor para él. Francene le trata de calmar, dice que lo deje ir, que le agradece mucho a Arthur porque fue un héroe para Matthew.

Cuando el pequeño se recupera por completo del accidente, con ayuda de su madre, visita a Alfred, quien sigue deprimido. Matthew le da una carta que al parecer Alfred no notó porque el mismo Arthur pidió que Matthew se la diera.

La pequeña carta de Arthur menciona a Alfred que no se deprima, que conociéndolo ya sabe que entrará en depresión y querrá irse con él a la tumba. Pero también dice que no sea idiota. Quiere que sea feliz y que ayude a muchas personas siendo un héroe para muchos, sin necesidad de morir. También dice que acepta su propuesta de matrimonio, pero que como dicen "Hasta que la muerte los separe" Será el fin del trato. Dijo que lo ama, pero que sea feliz y siga con su vida. Tal parece que Alfred lo había salvado de suicidarse una vez cuando se conocieron.

Alfred entonces se da cuenta de su error, debe ser feliz. Llora y braza a Matthew, quien tiene el corazón de su difunto prometido. Él se repondrá, claro, Francene y Matthew se convierten en un gran apoyo para él.

¿Y sabes qué es lo más interesante de esta historia? Sucedió en verdad. Hace mucho tiempo, yo todavía estaba joven. Feliciano, quiero que esta historia quede grabada en tu mente, es muy importante.

Hasta ahí llegó la historia, o al menos lo que recuerdo. _Vee_, creo que tampoco entendí lo que quiso decir mi abuelito, o lo que trató de enseñarme.

— _¡Feliciano!_ —vee, creo que mi hermanito me llama.

— ¡Ya voooy! —le respondo rápido, no quiero que se enoje.

Me dirigí hasta donde él y nuestros amigos estaban. Antonio ha preparado una fiesta con sus amigos Francis y Gilbert. Todo se ve muy animado. Francis trajo a Alice porque todavía la quiere conquistar. _Vee_, incluso las gemelas de nuestro salón de clases vinieron, bueno, Gilbert quiere conquistar a Madeline y Emily no quiere dejarla sola, por supuesto que estarían, _Vee_. Luoise también está feliz, y eso que ella es muy seria.

¡Esto es emocionante! Todos se ven animados, hay mucha gente, y la mayoría somos muy amigos. Y comida, _vee_, también hay mucha comida. Tal parece que será un buen día.

¡Oh! _Vee_, ya entendí lo que quiso decir mi abuelo con esa historia. Eso creo. Es muy difícil. Tal vez quiso decir que no hay sólo una clase de amor. _Vee_, porque, está el amor de hermanos y el amor entre padres con hijos y el de pareja. _Vee_, en estos días a la gente se le olvida eso, es muy triste y me gustaría que todos estuvieran unidos. ¡_Vee_, Pero mis amigos no son así! Ellos se quieren mucho y disfrutan mucho entre todos y también están conmigo.

Mi hermano es muy gruñón pero ¡Eso no quiere decir que no me quiera! Él se preocupa por mí y…Antonio también, somos muy amigos. También Sora y Louise, yo las quiero mucho. _Vee_, quiero siempre estar con mis amigos y que todos nos llevemos bien.

Ah… Ya entiendo, no sólo hay una clase de amor. Podemos estar juntos y disfrutar felices. Creo que mi abuelito tenía razón con esa historia.

_Vee_, creo que ahora me iré con ellos, están comiendo pastelillos ¡La fiesta está emocionante y todos están felices y animados! Eso será todo. _Vee_, los veré luego. _Ciao!_


End file.
